Kareshi Caress
by RazzDazz
Summary: “Welcome into my dark domain, Angel of Virtue.” He smiled slyly, his black eyes smoldered in cynical refute, “I know you know that this is a trap.”He squinted at the luminous being. Kyoya as Demon & Haruhi as Angel. PREQUEL to TENSHI FOR AKUMA


A gentle and melodious tune stirred him from his fitful slumber. There was a presence in his crumbling bedroom in the ruined castle. What happened to Cerberus? It was the three-headed dog's duty to guard his domain. Probably he'd taken off to be with some bitch or could've fallen asleep from the soothing tune. Stupid dog! He slowly opened his eyelids but his vision was blurry from sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

His pointy ears perked at the source of soft gliding of something from the balcony into the chamber. The room became cooler still. He moved his head towards the sound of soft whistling breeze. His eyes, now cleared of fogginess zoomed onto a floating celestial being whose pureness radiated through its skin. He could hardly tell its gender. He rested sideways with his head on his palm as he eyed the pure being descent to the ground.

"Welcome into my dark domain, Angel of Virtue." He smiled slyly, his black eyes smoldered in cynical refute, "I know you know that this is a trap."He squinted at the luminous being.

The sloe-eyed angel looked at him with pure frankness, "Yes," as she decended the brilliant light became dimmer. The radiance almost diminished as her feet touched solid earth. She walked lightly as if gliding towards him. She was in front of him, "Please return the angel eggs to me." She held out both hands at him.

"What would you do if I don't give them to you?" He sat up gazing at her contemplation with some degree of enjoyment.

She dropped her hands and looked at him with her soulful brown eyes, "I'll think of something."

He laughed out loud then, "This is the first time I've heard of a tenshi thinking. Tenshis don't think, Akumas do. Tenshis feel, Akumas think."

"There's always a first time." Her wings fluttered slightly as if frazzled by his jibe. He smiled wickedly as he watched her standing there, confounded by his slyness.

"They are the source of sustenance for me," He said, looking at her form which was neither decent nor revealing. He saw the outline of her curves under that white garb she was wearing. "Unless there's an appropriate replacement for them, then I'll consider."

"Name it," she said with sincerity.

He sat up, with his feet on the floor, he motioned her nearer. But she stood her ground. "I won't give them to you if you're too inflexible." He gazed at this pure being with piercing black eyes.

She lowered her eyes not of anger but acceptance of who he was and what he was up to. It made him angrier. Why couldn't angels become frustrated? Was it a crime to let off steam? The big man was pulling their legs. Of course, he was… that was his specialty. If everything wasn't right then it was the kingdom of hell's fault. If everything was right, it was a miracle.

A soft moan at the corner made her shift her gaze there and her eyes widened in shock, "Cherub Eriol!" She immediately went to the cherub with one broken wing, "What happened?" The cherubim's life force was being drained bit by bit by the Demon of Malice.

"I'm sorry," Cherub Eriol sobbed in pain from her injury and guilt for oversleeping under the tree of life waiting for three angel eggs to fall and the eggs to be put under the tutelage of the Angel of Virtue.

While she was sleeping, the ripened eggs fell from its respective branches to the ground. When there wasn't anyone to catch them, they continued to drop on the soft earth. When Eriol woke the only thing the cherubim saw was the empty places where three eggs were hung once. Eriol quickly flew down to earth but the eggs didn't drop on earth. They dropped onto a plane of existence between heaven and earth. It was also a place where the Demon of Malice had chosen to reside five centuries ago.

He came out of his crumbling estate holding an egg in his palm at Eriol. Eriol immediately tried to snatch it from him. But being little she was easily subdued by the sly demon. Eriol begged the demon not to eat the eggs. The demon agreed but with two conditions for every egg that he didn't consume Eriol had to give one third of her life force. Since she was under the Angel of Virtue's care she had a psychological link to her mentor. The demon wanted her mentor to save her flock personally.

The Angel of Virtue rose and stared at the demon. She wasn't angry, she was just prepared. "What do you want?"

"There're three eggs so there'll be three conditions. First," He said as he stated his terms. "Resign your seal."

She nodded without hesitation. Eriol was wailing her protests, "Noooooo…." She glanced at Eriol and silenced her with a look that said not to interfere. Eriol was crying loudly. The Angel of Virtue took off her silver earring symbolising her status and ring which symbolised her name. Light shot out from her eyes and mouth. It made her tired, when she'd recovered, with trembling hands, she gave them to Eriol.

"Second, discard the heavenly weapon bestowed to you on your graduation, as seraphim."

Eriol's eyes widened in horror and then she looked at her mentor. Her mentor's lips thinned in determined control of her sadness. The weapon of seraphim was the pride of heaven. Discarding it meant that a seraphim was renouncing her responsibility as the heavenly banner bearer. Her mentor just nodded her agreement. She took off her opal locket and with it a light shot out from her chest. Eriol cried louder. Her mentor gave the opal locket to her.

"Lastly," he smiled wider, his teeth gleaming predatorily, he captured her wrist and slashed her wrist then he slashed his, "I want you to be my consort." The white blood of a tenshi mixed with the black blood of an akuma resulting in a metallic quicksilver colour.

The Angel of Virtue gasped in pain and horror. She looked at her cut wrist and the colour of her blood mixing with that of an akuma. The wound was closing, the blood of the akuma entering into her blood system. She could feel it coursing in her bloodstream. The cherubim saw her brown eyes turned black than back to brown. Eriol was dismayed at the sight of one fallen angel.

She glanced at the demon, "My spouse, please release my flock. My cherubim will bring them to the heavenly palace."

"Little one, take these eggs and begone." He looked at Eriol as he produced the three eggs placing them on her mentor's hands.

"Eriol," The angel of Virtue beckoned her cherubim to come closer, "Hurry, take them."

She kissed each egg in compassionate farewell. She wanted to do the same to Eriol but the cherubim had wariness in her eyes. She restrained herself from hugging the cherubim because the little angel felt wary of a fallen angel. Instead she gave Eriol a flying kiss.

She passed the eggs gently to Eriol and she gave Eriol one last look, "Go to the Angel of Justice. She'll know what to do. Go now!"

Eriol didn't look back to see her mentor for the last time. She flew as fast as she could, at the first level of clouds, she saw a light. She recognized it as the angel of virtue's light from her heart. As she neared the light, she felt the radiance from the eggs, Eriol gasped as she remembered that her mentor had kissed each egg. It was the kiss of life. She also felt energised and recalled that her mentor was imparting her life force into the eggs and to her to give them strength. The light of heart gently enveloped them making their ascend faster.

Eriol cried because her mentor still thought of their safety and she didn't even say goodbye to her. As they reached the third level of clouds, another light beckoned them. It was the speed of light. It came from her mentor's eyes. This light enveloped them propelling them faster towards their destination. Eriol with the eggs burst out of the last level, the seventh cloud where the speed of light dissolved with a burst. The glitter of the light rained gently on Eriol and the angelic guards.

Their eyes shifted to another light, it was the light of speech, "I love you all." Upon hearing her mentor's words, Eriol cried.

_**Back at the Demon of Malice's dark domain…**_

The angel of virtue lost almost all the light in her. She felt cold, all of a sudden. She stood facing the sky and as the last light dispersed and dissolved into nothingness, a tear rolled from her left eye without her being aware of it. He saw it though, he came to her side. He turned her face to him with his palm and wiped her misty eyes with two thumbs. She trembled in sadness, he went behind her. He placed his right hand beneath her left breast.

He could feel her heart beat gently. His left hand brushed her shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, "How beautiful you are," He kissed her exposed ear, then trailing kisses to her neck.

He sank his teeth into her soft flesh, he felt her grip his right arm with her right hand. Her nails sank into the flesh of his arm drawing blood. He drew his head back, "Very passionate, my dear." He licked the oozing blood from the wound. The wound healed and disappeared. He twirled her to face him bodily. His right slightly bloodied arm, held her firmly. Her breasts pressed on his chest. His lips crushing down on hers, she didn't fight him. She hadn't the strength, she held on to him for strength.

He lifted her and walked towards the bed, where he laid her on it. He released the white garb from her body. His eyes slowly roved from her eyes, nose, lips, neck, breasts, stomach and her genitalia. Everything about her was perfect. He touched the perfect creamy mounds and kissed them. Then he kissed her deeply. Her genitalia mound was pressing his erect one. He wanted to penetrate her then but she kept him in her embrace.

"Hold me," she whispered in his ear. "Don't let the feel of this body leave you."

He looked at her then, when she spoke there was no air from her. Why wasn't there air? Her heart was beating but she wasn't breathing. "What did you do?" He was shocked to see how pale she was. Then he recalled her kissing the eggs, "Did you give the eggs the kiss of life?"

"T-they were dying," She held him close. "They couldn't stand the vile atmosphere here. I couldn't let them die." She looked at him with kind eyes, "You'd die if you ate them."

"You," He held her closer, "why?" He buried his face in her heavenly scented hair, "You can't do this to me."

"I cannot let them die," she held his face in her hands, "Don't be angry…"

His eyes turned red in fury, "NOOOOO…."

She brought his head to her left breast, "Listen," She stroked his back, "It's beating for you."

He calmed down at the gentle rhythm of her heart beat. He gathered her in his arms, "I won't let you go…"

"You're not alone," she said, "I'll be with you here," she placed her hand on his chest, "You have my heart."

The last of her light, the light of love transferred into him and so had her heart found a new place to keep a cold vessel warm. In his arms, she turned to nothingness and just faded away. For the first time, he felt different. For the first time, the emptiness in him was filled with the sensational feel of a lover's eternal caress. For the first time, he felt love and was loved by another being. For the first time, he felt tears welling in his eyes for the one he loved and lost.

Legend has it that she and he was to meet in another lifetime. But that was a story for some other time.

THE END

**A/N: I love WISH from the mangakas CLAMP, and I love Eriol Hiragizawa from CCS, that's why I made him into a female cherubim. ;P Don't kill me or worse, sue me. It's the fault of my muses. I'm just an innocent victim being victimized by mad muses and even mad characters. So tell me if you want a continuation to this or if no enthusiastic response to it than it could stay as it is. **

**A/N: Due to demands from you for a sequel to the fantasy / romance - KARESHI CARESS, I've a story frame for it in mind and will be merging it with romance / humour / fantasy - TENSHI FOR AKUMA as it was meant to be in the first place. KARESHI CARESS is a prelude to TENSHI FOR AKUMA. TFA is set in modern times but there'll be some elements of KC kind of fantasy in it too. I won't say more... I'll let you read it and decide. ;)**


End file.
